The present invention relates to a control device, a control method, and an analysis system.
An electron microscope that includes an energy dispersive X-ray spectrometer (EDS) can perform analysis for obtaining elemental composition information about a specimen at an arbitrary position of the specimen.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3654551 discloses an energy dispersive X-ray microanalyzer that is configured to allow the user to designate an analysis position within an electron microscope image displayed on the screen of a display device by using a pointing device, apply an electron beam to the designated analysis target position, and cause an energy dispersive X-ray spectrometer to start the acquisition of an X-ray spectrum.
When implementing analysis by using a spectrometer (e.g., electron microscope that includes an EDS), it is necessary to appropriately set the analysis conditions of the spectrometer in advance in order to acquire analysis data that is worth storing.
However, since such analysis is significantly affected by the state of the specimen, and it is difficult to employ common conditions, detailed analysis conditions are normally set after performing analysis under provisional analysis conditions. Therefore, it may be necessary to perform analysis a plurality of times under provisional analysis conditions in order to acquire analysis data that is worth storing, and it may take time to complete the analysis when the operability of the spectrometer is poor, for example.